


The Chatroom Where It Happens [Hamilfam Group Chat]

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chaos, I'm Sorry, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another very unneeded group chat fic.Enjoy, my fellow chaotic Hamilton fans.





	The Chatroom Where It Happens [Hamilfam Group Chat]

**Author's Note:**

> oh god.  
this is mostly filler while you guys wait for the next chapter of the deh thing  
I know it's taking a while but the next song thing is if I could tell her and I wanted that one to be special :))))  
this was mostly written on my phone so if it's short, I have no word count ;-;  
love you guys lmao and i'm so sorry for this cursed creation

_ **AdotHam has added bestpants, GaysandShips, AdotBurr, turtles, CongratsBitch, cinnamonrolltm, urallgay, and SayNoToNutella to the chat.** _

AdotBurr: Why am I here.

CongratsBitch: Did you guys coordinate names or is this another mistake?

AdotHam: Burr what the hell.

AdotBurr: Not my fault.

AdotHam: Heathen.

urallgay: ladies, ladies, ur both pretty. can i go now?

turtles: peggy wht is your name

urallgay: peggy.

turtles: you fckin know wgat i i memet

AdotHam: John, for the love of God, turn autocorrect back on. Please.

turtles: fuck yoi

CongratsBitch: LANGUAGE, WE HAVE AN INNOCENT ONE IN THE CHAT.

cinnamonrolltm: you literally have the word bitch in your username

CongratsBitch: Look what you've done. You've tainted my baby sister.

cinnamonrolltm: i'm a year younger than you

CongratsBitch: TAINTED.

GaysandShips: angelica you are, how you say, overprotective

turtles: laf you are, how you say, fluent in english

AdotHam: John made no typos in that sentence. It's a miracle.

AdotHam: My crops are watered, my anxieties are gone, my sadness has disappeared.

turtles: hsi sexuality is decided

AdotHam: And I'm over it.

urallgay: fucks sake just kiss already

CongratsBitch: MARGARET SCHUYLER.

cinnamonrolltm: pEgGY

urallgay: what we all thought it

AdotBurr: I didn't.

AdotHam: No one asked you.

GaysandShips: shots fired

turtles: laf you fick lemshe sya it firts

GaysandShips: alexander, translate please

AdotHam: Why me?

GaysandShips: you speak fluent john, yes?

turtles: fLUENt JoHn im cRyhnHg

AdotHam: You're not crying, John. We're in the same room.

GaysandShips: see. he speaks john.

AdotBurr: What he speaks is fluent dumbass.

AdotHam: Funny, how literally no one said a thing to you, and yet you still talk.

AdotBurr: You were the one that added me.

_ **AdotHam removed AdotBurr from the chat.** _

AdotHam: Ah, peace. Finally.

AdotHam: My pores are cleared, my battery is 100% charged, the weight of my depression is lifted,

_ **urallgay added Washington to the chat.** _

turtles: pwggy what dhavebyiu done

SayNoToNutella: oh shit

_ **SayNoToNutella left the chat.** _

**Author's Note:**

> OH G O D.


End file.
